CM Gigavolt
|premammocost=$960 for 200 Rounds, $9600 for 200 Rounds |damage=200 420 |pierce=3 |rof=5 Rounds per Second 5 RPS |mag=20 Rounds |reload=2.5 Seconds |movement=-15% |damagetype=Shock |type=Full Auto |class=Assault Rifle }} "Uses 'Shocker' technology charges up regular MEP rounds to unleash arcs of electrical current on impact. Tens of millions of volts will arc to nearby targets for every shot fired." -Official description Overview Good against: Shamblers, Stalkers, Spitters, Shielders, Bloaters, Worms, large groups of zombies The CM Gigavolt is a fully automatic (previously semi automatic) assault rifle. It seems to be the weapon that the medic carries. It shoots bolts of energy that upon impact with a wall or zombie, cause electrical arcs that chain to nearby zombies. Essentially a big brother to the Trailblazer dealing the same damage (RED deals 20 more damage than RED trailblazer), and both shoot projectiles that take time to reach their target, but Gigavolt has a much bigger clip of 20 rounds , making it more suited for a primary weapon and horde clearing. However, in all other aspects it's stats are worse than the Trailblazer's. For starters, it reduces movement over twice as much (15% to the Trailblazers 5%), a longer reload time (2.5 seconds to the Trailblazers 1.7 seconds), the Gigavolt can fire 5 rounds per second, while the Trailblazer can fire 8 rounds per second. However, 5 round mag can be simply used up in less than a second, and most players prefer to have 0% movement gun for their pistol. Finally, the ammunition for the Gigavolt is much more expensive, 240$ for 200 rounds (960$ for 200 High Damage rounds) while the Trailblazer only costs 90$ for 200 rounds (360$ for 200 High Damage rounds). Just because the Trailblazer surpasses this weapon, however, does not mean it's bad. It absolutely rips through hordes, and bloaters are a breeze because the worms can be easily disposed of, and Shielders cannot block arcing electricity. Deadly, overclocked, piercing, a much-needed capacity, or race modded (reload speed) to speed up reload to compensate for less clip are all excellent augments. Piercing will actually increase the number of bounces. A CM Gigavolt without the pierce augment will only have the electricity bounce to 4 targets (previously 5) (the first target hit + the 3 pierce). This was tested on Last Stand map against a wave in which there was over 40 zombies on the screen. A CM Gigavolt with pierce augmented to 8 was seen to hit 9 targets (the first target hit and the 7.2 pierce which rounds up to 8). Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Energy Weapons Category:CM weapons TriviaCategory:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 * After the November 24th Update, the shots will NOT arc through walls, unlike before, When it did. Also, after the November 24th Update, There was a bug where the first zombie hit by the shots will not take any damage, though any succeeding zombies hit by the arc will take damage. This was fixed on the December 11th Update. A final change on the update was that all zombies are now hit instantly rather than one after the other. * On the December 11th Expansion Pack, the CM Gigavolt and Trailblazer were affected by a bug where the rate of fire was increased, and a large number of shots won't be fired. Category:Arcing Weapons